A Friend from the past
by LIL BIT 101
Summary: Abuse: Gabriella's ex comes back to town with his friends and abuses Gabriella. meanwhile Troy is away who can she turn to for help.Trailer
1. Trailer

**Abuse: Gabriellas ex comes back to town with his friends and abuses Gabriella. meanwhile Troy is away who can she turn to for help. Trailer**

**Shows Gabby and Andrew talking on the phone**

"Hi Gabby!" Andrew said happily

"Hi Andrew what's up?" Gabby said cautiously.

"Well I am coming to New Mexico next week and I was bringing some of my friends.

"Oh that sounds cool. Gabby said sadly.

"Yeah." Andrew said.

**Shows Troy and Chad on the phone**

" Hey Chad."

" Hey man"

" I am going away for the week to check out a college campus," Troy said calmly.

" I need you, Jason, and Zeke to keep an eye on Gabriella."

" sure man "

**One day Gabriella comes in school with a big bruise**

Where did she get that" Jason asked

" I dont know" Zeke said

" lets go find Chad..."

**Shows Gabi sitting on a bench with Chad, Jason, and Zeke surronding her.**

"Gabi, where did that bruise come from?" Chad said.

"Ummm..." Gabi said.

"Gabi you can tell us. Come on." Jason said.

Gabriella bursted into tears, saying, "No, no I can't."

**Shows Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke angry**

Troy said, "I shouldn't have left."

Chad said, "It's not your fault."

Troy said, "How do you know that? I could have been with her then if I didn't go."

Zeke said, "What if you were here, and she still got hurt. Would it still be your fault?"

Troy said, "I guess not."

Jason said, "Then stop beating yourself over this."

Troy said, "What are we going to do? I mean she told us, yea, but Andrew where back to wherever he lives now."

**Shows Andrew and his buddies in front of Gabi's house**

Andrew thinks Gabi's alone, but she's safely at Taylor's with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay, but inside is Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

What will happen when Troy opens the door?

****

**What do ya think? If you guys like it please review! This idea came from a friend. Please review! **


	2. Couple Cuteness and a Surprise!

Chapter 1 Couple Cuteness and a Surprise!  


We see East High. The gang is in front of the school, just chatting along about Spring break. We see Troy pull Gabriella to the side.

Troy said, "Gabi, I have to go away for Spring Break. My dad is making me go to this big college for basketball. I dunno why, but he thinks it's for the best."

Gabriella said, "I don't get to see you for a week?"

Troy said, "Hey, but I get you tonight right? We still on for our date?"

Gabriella giggled and said, "Of course!" Then she gave him a light kiss., and said, "We better get to class." Then she ran off with Troy following her closely. He finally caught her and she squealed catching everyone in the hall. That's why they were chosen as "Cutest Couple"

Mr. Bolton's voice interrupted their "moment", by saying, "Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Troy put Gabriella down, but still have his arm around her. He said, "Yes, I guess we should." Troy held his hand out, and saying, "My lady."

Gabriella giggled, and said, "Kind sir.", Then she took his hand and they were on they're way to Mrs. Darbus' class.

At the end of the school…………….

Troy said, "Hey baby."

Gabriella said, "Hey sweetheart."

Chad said, "Oh hi my Troyie poo."

Troy turned and glared at Chad, and then Taylor hit Chad in the back of the head.

Taylor said, "That's sweet, only if you would talk to me that why."

Chad said, "Yea, but if I do then do would tell me I'm stupid."

Taylor said, "That's true, and that means you know me. Awwwwww…" Then Taylor kissed Chad. Then the gang, beside Chad and Taylor, looked at each other, and said, "Awwwwwwwwwww…..how sweet!"

Taylor and Chad said, "Oh shut up!"

The gang just laughed it off.

Gabriella said, "Well, us girls are going to my house, and I'll see you later Troy."

Troy said, "See you tonight!" The girls went on their way.

With the girls………….

Gabriella said, "What should I wear to my date tonight?"

Taylor said, "Why does it matter? Troy will like anything on you!"

Sharpay said, "Yup, but you gotta wear something HAWT!"

The girls just laughed it off.

Kelsi said, "Why not wear that outfit Sharpay brought you for your birthday? Troy has never seen that outfit before."

Gabriella said, "Kelsi you're a genius!"

With the guys…………….

Chad said, "You got Taylor to hit me!"

Troy said, "No, _you _got Taylor to hit you."

Chad said, "Well, if you won't all mushy with your girlfriend you wouldn't make all of us guys look bad."

Troy said, "That's how I show my appreciation."

Chad said, "_That's how I show my appreciation."_

Troy said, "Shut up Chad. At least you get to see Taylor all Spring break."

Jason said, "Sorry man. I mean we're should be with you. I mean it's a basketball;; college."

Troy said, "Yea, but that's why my dad did that. So, I won't have one single distraction or look like all we do is be 'silly'"

Chad said, "That sucks."

Troy said, "Yea, I know. Hey, this is my street, so I'll talk to ya later."

The guys said, "K, bye."

Troy went on his way. When he made it home, his dad bombarded him with questions.

Mr. Bolton said, "Where have you been? Should you be packing? You know you need to. Were you practicing? Were you with that….._Gabriella_ girl? Were you……"

Troy stopped him, and said, "What if I was with Gabriella? What would you do?"

Mr. Bolton said, "Don't talk back to me like that! I just wanted to know where you were."

Troy said, "Then why did you say her name like that? Dad, I want you know to know that I'm happy with her! Why don't you like her?"

Mr. Bolton said, "If you keep missing practice, it won't help you or the team!"

Troy said, "But if I miss practice, but still get better! What does that tell you? She helps me get better and get happier! But if you don't want me happy what do you want?"

Mr. Bolton said, "You know I want you to be happy! It's just that you keep missing practice for her, and you are so busy with her, me and your mom never see you anymore!"

Troy said, "If you didn't scare my girlfriend, she could come over for dinner, but she's too scared that you don't like her, she won't come!"

Mr. Bolton said, "Why should a bad influence like her come to our house anyway?"

Troy said, "Dad, she's not a bad influence, and if she met her you would know!" Then he went upstairs. Mr. Bolton didn't following, knowing that it would just led to another fight.

We see Troy calling Chad……………

Chad said, "Hello?"

Troy said, "Hey Chad. It's me."

Chad said, "Oh, hey man."

Troy said, "Well, since I'm going away for a week to check out a college campus."

Chad said, "Yea."

Troy said, "I need you, Jason, and Zeke to keep an eye on Gabriella."

Chad said, "Sure man. I mean Gabi's like a sister to us"

Troy said, "Thanks, man. I gotta go. I gotta _pack_."

Chad laughed and said, "Have fun dude."

Troy said, "Yea, whatever man."

Gabriella's cell phone started vibrating, and she ran to get it. She smiled when she saw the name. She said, "Hello Troy."

Troy said, "Hey cutie."

Gabriella giggled and said, "What are you doing?"

Troy said, "Thinking of my gorgeous girlfriend."

Gabriella said, "And what about this girlfriend of yours are you thinking about?"

Troy laughed and said,"Well, I'm thinking about how beautiful she is, and how I love her so much."

Gabriella said, "Well, she must be very lucky."

Troy said, "She is, and I think she should turn around."  
Gabriella smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Apparently I have a stalker that I have to give a good talking to."

Troy said, "Alright, but don't get yourself in trouble now, and tell him he most have great taste in women."

Gabriella said, "Oh, I will." Then she closed her phone, and went to open her balcony doors. She said, "Can I help you sir?"

Troy said, "Yea, I was looking for my gorgeous girlfriend. Do you know where she is?"

Gabriella said, "Maybe you should look for her."

Troy said, "Ok, if you insist."

Gabriella said, "Oh, of course."

Troy walked right up to Gabriella and said, "I found her." Then he leaned down and kissed her. She deepened it and they had a earth-shattering kiss. When they pulled apart, they both had wide grins.

Gabriella said, "What are you doing here? Our date isn't until 6."

Troy said, "Yea, but I wanted to see you."

Gabriella smiled, and said, "Well, I know how you feel, cause that's how I feel about you."

Troy said, "Of course you would. I mean look at me."

Gabriella said, "Oh yeah. Hey you want anything to eat?"

Troy said, "If we eat then we won't be hungry for dinner."

Gabriella said, "Well, we can just stay here instead of going out. I mean we can just stay here and watch movies."

Troy said, "Sure."

After their little stay at home date……………..

Gabriella's phone rang again. Gabriella smiled thinking she knew who it was. When she saw the name, her smile was gone and her eyes widen, not sure if she should pick up.

**My first mystery fic. Hope ya like it. Please review. **


	3. Who? Cousins? What?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just school, and the holidays. Sorry, finally gotten used to the school year and everything happening. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Please keep'em coming. LOL.**

**Chapter 2 Who? Cousins? What?  
**

The name on Gabriella's phone shocked her. She thought she would never hear from he every again. But apparently he was coming back to haunt her. She slowly answered the phone by saying, "H-hello?"

HE asked, "Gabi?"

Gabriella said, "Andrew?"

Andrew exclaimed, "Yea. Gabi I can't believe I'm talking to you."

Gabriella said blankly, "Me either."

Andrew said amusingly, "You don't sound happy to hear from me."

Gabriella said, "Why would you say that?"

Andrew said, "I just wanted you to know that I coming to see you!"

Gabriella nearly dropped the phone, but said, "And where is that?"

Andrew laughed and said, "You know in……..New Mexico."

Gabriella said, "How do you know that?"

Andrew said, "You know you should never tell Anna anything," Andrew laughed and then continued, "I just wanted to tell you before you know I just showed up."

Gabriella said, "Yea, you wouldn't want that."

Andrew said all of a sudden, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella said, "Actually I do."

Andrew said, "Really? What's his name?"

Gabriella asked, "Why?"

Andrew said, "For all I know you could just be trying to get me scared off."

Gabriella said, "My boyfriend's name is Troy, okay?"

Andrew said, "That's interesting. I really hope it's not Troy Bolton. Now is it?"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide and said, "How do you know him?"

Andrew said, "So that's your boyfriend? I am really going to love to see him."

Gabriella said angrily, "How do you know him?"

Andrew laughed and said, "Well, if you most know he's my cousin."

Gabriella exclaimed, "What?!"

Andrew said, "You heard me. Troy Bolton is my cousin. I never knew you would go for a guy like Troy. I mean we used to go out and me and Troy are so different."

Gabriella said, "I thought you were different! And I guess I was wrong."

Andrew said, "Yea, a lot of girls thought that. Man, if the girls just knew. Well, I gotta go Gabi. Talk to ya later."

Gabriella said, "Wait!"

Andrew said annoyingly, "What?"

Gabriella said, "When are you coming?"

Andrew said, "You'll just have to wait and see." And the line went dead.

Gabriella couldn't try it. She needed to get fresh air. She went to her balcony, cell phone still in hand. Gabriella stood by the rail, somehow the air calming her. Then her cell phone went off. IT startled her, and she was scared to answer. It was Troy.

T: Hey baby!

G: Hey Troy.

T: Gabi you okay?

G: Yea, hey can I ask you a question?

T: Yea, of course.

G: Are you related to Andrew Miller?

T: Yea, that's my cousin. Why?

G: Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I dated him, and he called me a while ago.

T: You dated him?

G: Yea, but I really regret it.

T: Why?

G: He wasn't what I thought he was.

T: Oh

G: What?

T: I was just wondering about that

G: That you and him are completely different

T: Yea that

G: He wasn't the best boyfriend. We last about two weeks, and we left

T: What do you mean he wasn't the best boyfriend

G: Well, one you are the best boyfriend no matter how cheesy it sounds, and two he wasn't…….

T: Gabi?

G: Oh, I just can't think of how to put it. Well, he wasn't, I guess you can say what I looked for in a guy

T: Oh

G: Yea

T: You know he's coming here in about a week, right?

G: WHAT?

T: Yea, when I go away. Are you okay?

G: Oh, uh I guess

T: If you're uncomfortable about this you know I won't leave

G: But your dad would never let you stay

T: I know but if you want me here I'll be here for you

G: I appreciation that but you going is the best for you

T: I know, but I don't want you to be……

G: Troy, I understand, but I want the best for you

T: Alright

G; Oh so what did you call for

T: Oh, I was just wondering want my beautiful girlfriend was doing

G: Well, before I got the call from Andrew I was thinking about my HOT boyfriend

T: Really?

G: Yea

T: What about your boyfriend?

G: How I wish he was here with me

T: Do I know your boyfriend?

G: I would hope so

T: Really

G: Yea

Gabriella heard her mom call her down

G: Well, Boyfriend I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow

T: Yea, bye I love you

G: I love you too


	4. The Locket

**A/N: I was just reading the Trailer and I just realized that I made some mistake and not put the right words I'm really sorry. I also wanted to say sorry for not updating lately. There has been so much going on, with the holidays, school, and drama. But I'm glad that you guys are still reading my story. Thanks, and thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 3 The Locket**

"_What am I going to wear today?" _Gabriella thought.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing, and to her delight it was none other then Troy Bolton.

G: Hey Troy.

T: Hey baby! What are you doing?

G: Um…..getting ready for school

T: Oh right. Anyway……

G: Anyway what?

T: I dunno

G: Troy why did you call me?

T: I have my reasons

G: Troy……..

T: Gabi, meet me at your locker right when you get to school.

G: Why?

T: Just do it if you love me

Then he hung up, leaving a very confused Gabriella.

Gabriella got dress and finished getting ready. She walked to school like everyday. When she got to her locker she saw Troy looking at his feet. Gabriella silently walked up to him and said, "You know you making a girl rush to school to see her boyfriend daydreaming isn't worth it."

Troy said, "Gabriella, I didn't think you would be here yet."

Gabriella smirked and said, "Well, what did I rush here for?"

Troy said, "Well, you know I'm going to look at that college and I'm going away for Spring Break, and everything. I don't want you to be lonely, but I can't stop it and I am really sorry I can't stay, but….."

Gabriella said, "Troy, I understand about everything, but what's that point?"

Troy said, "Gabriella, I love you, and I want to be with you always no matter where I am. Gabi, I want you to have this locket," He hands her a golden locket, and he continues, "No matter where I am if you have this locket you will have my love forever. Gabriella I know I can't always protect you, but I always want you to be safe."

Gabriella silenced him with a kiss, and then said, "I love you too Troy. I understand what you mean. And as long as I wear this locket I'll love you."

They shared another kiss, but were interrupted by the bell. Gabriella pulled away, and pulled Troy towards their homeroom class. Gabriella couldn't be happier that day until she found out that Troy was going to the college tomorrow which was Saturday. Then she promised Troy that she will be there when his dad and he leave. Wishing he could stay, he said, "I'm so glad that I have such a great girlfriend."

Gabriella laughed. He walked her home that day.

Gabriella said, "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Troy said, "I'm leaving about noon."

Gabriella said, "Oh. I wish you didn't have to leave."

Troy said, "I know Gabi, but…."

Gabriella said, "I know too. I'm just really gonna miss you. I mean I'm not gonna see you for a whole week."

Troy said, "Gabi, you know I wish I could stay too, but I can't. Remember Gabi, I'll always love you no matter what."

Gabriella said, "I know and I'll always love you too, but I'm gonna miss you."

Troy said, "I promise I'll call you, okay?"

Gabriella said, "Okay. Well, I gotta go. I promise to help my mom. Bye Troy Love ya."

Troy said, "See ya tomorrow."

Gabriella kissed him and said, "See you tomorrow."

Gabriella went into her house. She waited for her mom to get home to help her with whatever she wanted her to do.

The phone rang and it was her mom. It turns out she had to work late and she would have to fine something to eat.

Gabriella thought, "_Maybe I should have invited Troy in."_

Unconsciously, she touched the locket, and smiled. She knew Troy was the best thing to walk into her life.


	5. Goodbye and Hello

**Chapter 4 Goodbye and Hello**

The next morning Gabriella woke to a sunny sky. She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and touched the locket. She smiled thinking of Troy. She decided to call Troy.

**Troy:** Hello?

**Gabriella:** Hey Baby

**Troy:** Hey! You coming over soon?

**Gabriella:** Yea, but I don't want to see you go.

**Troy:** Gabi, you know I have to

**Gabriella:** Yea, but I'm gonna be sad

**Troy:** I promise I'll call you ever night

**Gabriella:** Promise?

**Troy:** Promise.

**Gabriella:** I love you

**Troy:** I love you more

**Gabriella:** Nuh-uh

**Troy:** Uh-hu

**Gabriella:** Nope

**Troy:** Yep

**Gabriella:** No way, Jose

**Troy:** Gabi, I love you so much more than you will ever know

**Gabriella:** But no matter what I'll love you more than you know

**Troy:** Gabi, come over and we'll finish this

**Gabriella:** What if I don't want to come over?

**Troy:** Then I won't be able to say bye

**Gabriella:** I don't want to say bye though

**Troy:** Gabi………

**Gabriella:** Troy……….

**Troy:** If you come over now, I'll give you something special

**Gabriella:** You already did, and I love the locket

**Troy:** I got you something else too

**Gabriella:** Fine, but I love you more

Right after she said it she hung so Troy couldn't say anything. She told her mom that she was going to Troy's and her mom said to be home soon. Gabriella arrived at Troy's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Bolton opened the door, and let Gabriella in. Gabriella made her way to Troy's room, very quietly. She gently pushed his door open. His back was to her, so she ran quietly over to him, and covered his eyes. She said, "Guess who?"

Troy said, "My beautiful, smart, petit girlfriend

Before she could answer, he turned around and pulled her into his arms. She giggled, and then he leaned down and kissed her. She slightly deepens it, and they make out for a while until air was necessary. When they pulled back, they had huge smiles playing on their lips.

**Gabriella:** So, where's my gift?

**Troy:** What gift?

Gabriella: You said I'd get something special

**Troy:** And that something special is………ME!

**Gabriella:** That's not fair! You're leaving in a little while. I don't get you for very long.

**Troy:** Yea, but you get me now. I finished packing, and we can talk or whatever for a little while.

Troy pulled Gabriella to sit next to him on the bed.

**Gabriella:** I'm gonna really miss you Troy.

**Troy:** I'm gonna really miss you too

**Gabriella:** What am I gonna do while you're gone.

**Troy:** Well, since school is out. You can hang out with the girls.

**Gabriella:** But they'll be with their boyfriends, and mine will be at a college campus

**Troy:** I'm sure you'll find something

**Gabriella: **But it won't be the same

**Troy: **Gabi, I'll see you in a week please don't make this harder than it is

**Gabriella: **Fine then take my mind off of it

**Troy:** How?

**Gabriella:** You'll think of something

Gabriella smiled, and Troy moved closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her. They make out until Mrs. Bolton yelled out that it was time to go.

After Gabriella and Troy said their goodbyes, Gabriella went home and read a book, watched TV, usual stuff teens did. Gabriella was in her room that afternoon and her mom yell up to her, "I'm going to work, Gabi! And you have a friend here!"

Gabriella went downstairs and stopped short. There stood, none other then, Andrew Miller.


	6. AN

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I just don't know where to go with this story. It's just so hard. I don't even know if I want to delete it. I don't want to but I don't know where to go from here. If you want me to keep this story going, please send me some ideas. It will be GREATLY appreciated. And I am sorry for not updating, but my mind just gone blank, and school has just drained me from writing. So, please tell me if I should delete this story or I should keep it, and if so please send some ideas. Please and thank you!**


	7. The Past Comes Back

**Chapter 5 The Past Comes Back and More Questions Are Asked**

Gabriella started to back up, but Andrew pulled her closer to him. He softly whispered in her ear, "I want you Gabi. You and I know it. You know I should be with you, not my cousin. I can treat you better. I won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

Gabriella winced, having a horrible flashback.

_Gabriella was walking down the hall of her old school, just daydreaming about her boyfriend at the time, which was Andrew. Then all of a sudden, Andrew appears and gives her this bone-crushing hug, leaving a growing bruise. Then he gives her the worst kiss of her life. After the kiss, he didn't give her a goodbye or anything. He just walked away with the guys patting him on the back. She have this feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing there was something wrong happening. _

Gabriella's flashback switched to another one.

_Andrew walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, making her wince in pain because her put pressure on the spot he left a bruise earlier in the week. Andrew saw her wince and then saw the bruise. _

_Andrew yelled, "How did you get that!?"_

_Gabriella was about to answer, but he cut her off._

_Andrew yelled, "Are you cheating on me?! I knew it! How could you? But you know what? I know you won't do it again, right?"_

_Gabriella said, "But, I didn't…"_

_Andrew had cut her off again, by saying, "Right?"_

_Gabriella started again saying, "But, I didn't…"_

_Andrew slammed her into the nearest locker, causing her to let her tears to fall. Then he yelled, "Right?"_

_Gabriella gave up, and said, "Right."_

_Andrew then said, "Good 'cause if I find out that you are, this will just get worst."_

Andrew shook Gabriella out of her flashback. Then said, "Gabi, you heard what I said right?"

Gabriella said, "Yeah, I heard you."

Andrew said, "So, you're going to break up with my cousin for me, right?"

Gabriella said, "No, I love Troy."

Anger flashed through Andrew's eyes. He yelled, "You can't love him, you love me."

His hands was on Gabriella's forearms and was shaking her furiously, leaving bruises, like the first day she went out with him.

Gabriella yelled, "I LOVE TROY!"

Andrew threw Gabriella over the couch, and yelled, "You know better then to say that to me, Gabi! I can hurt you so bad if you don't listen to me."

Gabriella just lay on the floor crying. Andrew came over to Gabriella, and lends down close enough for Gabriella to hear. He said, "If you know what's best for you, then you would be with me."

Then, Andrew walked out the door, leaving Gabriella crying. Gabriella carefully got up, rubbing her bruised arms, and locked the doors. Then, she went upstairs, and laid down. She continued to cry until she fell asleep.

The next day Gabriella wore long sleeves to cover the bruises. When she got to school she was greeted by the gang.

Gabriella heard a round of, "Hey Gabi!"

She wore a fake smile that only Troy knew was fake, and replied, "Hey you guys!"

Sharpay laughed and said, "Why are you wearing long sleeves on a 90 degrees day?"

Gabriella just gave them a stiff laugh and said, "I wasn't thinking, and was in a rush this morning. Oh, you guys I have to go to class early!" and just ran into the school building. After she left, the whole gang agreed that she was acting very strange. When the bell rang, they hurried to homeroom, to find Gabriella daydreaming.

Gabriella just couldn't get Andrew and his haunting words out of her head. She finally was able to concentrate on her work during her third hour class, which was math. She loved hard math equation because she could get her whole mind on it. So, she subconsciously pushed her sleeves up revealing her bruises. Oddly, only Gabriella and the guys were that class. She didn't notice the sharp intakes of her guy friends. Jason was the first to speak.

"Where did she get that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" Zeke said.

"We gotta find out, "Chad said.

"Yeah, but I don't think her long sleeves was a coincidence." Jason said.

"I know, maybe that's why she was acting so weird?" Chad said.

"Well, we gotta find out," Zeke said, "We promise Troy."

"Yeah, but we need to talk to Gabriella first." Chad said.


	8. Hey Troy!

**Chapter 7 Hey Troy!  
**

Gabriella was so glad that she had such great friends. Yet, she still wished Troy was there, but she wasn't sure if she could tell him. Surprisingly, the girls read her mind.

Taylor said, "Gabi, are you going to tell Troy?"

Gabriella said, "I don't know. His dad is putting so much stress on him; I don't want to add something as silly as this to his problems."

Chad said, "Gabi, you know this isn't silly, and you know that Troy would be mad if you didn't tell him."

Sharpay cut in, "Gabi, you aren't scared to tell Troy because you think it'll add stress, you're scared because you don't want to get Troy involve, am I right?"

Gabriella broke down crying again. While the girls comfort her, the guys talked quietly to each other.

Chad said, "Do you think we should tell Troy?"

Jason said, "Don't you think that's Gabriella place?"

Zeke said, "Yeah, but you know she's scared."

Jason said, "Gabriella has been through a lot, and this is just horrible. I don't know it _we_ should tell him. We have no right"

Chad said, "But you know Troy will be mad that we didn't tell him."

Jason, "Still it's not our place."

Chad said, "It is if Troy's her boyfriend."

Jason said, "Yea, and that means it her right."

Chad said, "But it's our right to tell him because he's our best friend and her boyfriend."

Jason said, "But Gabi's like our little sister, and it's her decision."

Chad said, "But Troy…"

Zeke cut in saying, "Maybe we should _ASK_ her."

By the time they finished their discussion/argument, Gabriella had stop crying.

Zeke crouched up in front of her, and asked, "Gabi, would it be easier for you if we told him for you?"

Gabriella said, "I don't know. What if he gets mad? What if he goes after Andrew? What if he gets in trouble? What if tries to leave early and gets in trouble by his dad? What if….."

Taylor cut in, "There are many 'What ifs?' in the world be you never find out until it happens."

Kelsi said, "Gabi, you know Troy will do anything for you, to keep you safe. No matter what, even if he gets in trouble he'll be there for you."

Gabriella said, "I know, but I don't want him hurt or in trouble. I'm not worth it."

Chad said, "Gabriella, listen to me. _You_ are worth it, to all of us. We don't want anything to happen to you. No matter what we'll be there for you, too."

Gabriella gave them a watery smile and said, "You know I really do love you guys."

Sharpay said, "Well, duh! Why wouldn't you?"

They all shared a laugh, but Jason got serious, and asked, "Gabi, do you want us to tell Troy for you?"

Gabriella sighed, and said, "I guess it would be best and easier for me. Yea, I think you should. Thanks for doing this for me."

Chad said, "Anything for our little sis."

The school day had past really quickly gone by. Gabriella was on her way home. She had only gotten around the block when Andrew drove up besides her. Gabriella instantly stopped.

Andrew said, "Hey Gabi! What's up?"

Gabriella said, "Andrew you know I hate it when you call me that."

Andrew said, "Come on, you know you love me for it."

Gabriella said, "I have never and will never love you."

Andrew got out of his car and said, "You sure about that?"

Gabriella stepped back only to have Andrew to step forward.

Andrew said, "Gabriella, you know I love you, but if you are going to be this way, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Then, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his car. Gabriella started screaming for help when Sharpay pulled in front of Andrew's car. Sharpay, along with Taylor and Kelsi, got out of the car, and ran to help Gabriella. Sharpay and Taylor were hitting Andrew with their purses while Kelsi ran back to school to get help.

Andrew yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? Stop hitting me! I didn't do anything to you!"

Yet, he still had his hand wrapped around Gabriella wrist.

Sharpay yelled, "You let go of Gabriella or we're going to have to kill you!"

Taylor screamed, "Leave her alone!"

Andrew pushed Sharpay, pulling Gabriella's wrist with him, making her wince. Sharpay screamed and attacked him again. She even slapped him a few times. Then he pushed Taylor causing Gabriella to scream because the angle Andrew was holding her, which enraged the approaching basketball team.

Chad yelled, "You better let go of them!"

He pulled Andrew away from the girls, besides Gabriella because Andrew really had a death grip on her. Chad punched Andrew, which finally made him let go of Gabriella. Gabriella fell to the ground, crying and holding her aching wrist. Jason and Zeke helped her up and brought her to be comforted by Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay, so they could go help Chad.

Andrew kept trying to hit Chad, but he knew he was getting tired and knew he was way outnumbered.

Two basketball members held Andrew back, while Chad, Jason, and Zeke got their licks, until they heard Coach Williams, who is substituting for Coach Bolton, yelled, "Let him go."

Everyone stopped, and the members holding Andrew let him fall to the ground.

Gabriella went into the principal office to tell him the whole story. After she did, the principal told her to wait with the other to find out their punishment. Gabriella knew he wouldn't suspend the whole basketball team, but she was scared of what their punishment was.

Surprisingly, their only punishment was that they had to have detention for a week with Ms. Darbus. They were let off easy because they were helping 'a fellow student.'

This time on Gabriella's way home, she was escorted by the whole gang.

They decided that they were going to keep her company at night.

When they got to Gabriella's house, they found a very angry mother.

Gabriella's mother yelled, "Gabi, where have you been?!"

Gabriella said, "Mom, I have to tell you something very important."

Her mom said, "I'm listening."

The whole story poured out of Gabriella's mouth. Gabriella's mom was stunned, and then she started thanking the boys for keeping her baby safe.

That night they decided to have a relaxing movie night. Gabriella and Kelsi were getting the snacks, while Sharpay and Taylor were arguing with the boys about the movie they were about to watch. Then the phone started to ring. Gabriella went to pick it up, but no one shut up. Yet, two words seem to shut them up quickly.

"Hey Troy!"


	9. The Breakdown On Everything

**A/N:**** I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but school has bee hectic. I'm really and truly sorry. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Also, those who read my other story, **_**Should've Said No**_**, I wanted to say I'm planning on making that story a full-length, but that's not a promise. I'm just thinking that it would be a good idea. And thanks to all those who still read this story after everything. And again I'm really sorry!**

**Chapter 8 The Breakdown On Everything**

"_Hey Troy"_

Troy said, "Hey Gabi! How have you been without me?"

Gabriella said, "It's been ok. I have the gang with me." Gabriella thought, "_Not a lie_"

Troy said, "That's good. Anything new happen? Have you seen Andrew?"

Gabriella frozen, and Troy said, "Gabi, you there?"

Gabriella said softly, "T-Troy, I-I have to tell you something."

Troy said, "What is it? Gabi, you know you can tell me anything."

Gabriella said, "Andrew…..he….he came….he threw…he hurt…." Gabriella couldn't finish she broke down crying. Everyone ran over to Gabriella. The gang was comforting her, while Chad told Troy the whole story.

Troy was angry. Troy said, "I'm coming back."

Chad said, "What about you dad?"

Troy said, "He'll just have to understand."

Chad said, "What are you going to do? Andrew's you cousin."

Troy let out a frustrated sign and said, "I don't know. I knew Andrew had problems with his girlfriends, but never abuse them. He seemed so caring towards them."

Chad said, "Not towards Gabriella."

Troy said, "I know, I have to do something."

Chad said, 'Like what?"

Troy said, "I'm going to have to call him. I have to go. I'll call you later Chad, and remember to tell Gabi that I love her with all my heart."

Chad said, "Well do, see ya Troy."

Gabriella said, "What did he say Chad?"

Chad said, "He's going to call Andrew and that he loves you with all his heart."

Gabriella said, "CALL HIM???? That won't stop him!"

Jason said, "Gabriella, you don't have anything to worry about. They're cousin. Troy will talk some sense into him."

Gabriella tried to calm down, but she didn't know what to think.

Later that night, Troy called and told them that Andrew said he was sorry, and he didn't know what made him do that. Also, that he just wished he never last Gabriella.

Troy also talked to Gabriella. Gabriella felt so much better, letting Troy talk her into happiness. (So corny, lol) Also, Troy said that since everything was settled his dad wanted him to stay.

The gang left _after_ Mrs. Montez got home.

A few days past and everything seemed fine. Andrew had seemed to stay away. Gabriella was sitting on the couch reading a book, wishing the night would go by because Troy was coming back the next day. Mrs. Montez was in the kitchen cooking when the doorbell rang. Gabriella got up, and looked through the peek hole. She let out a scream. Mrs. Montez rush to her side, and said, "What is it Gabriella?"

Gabriella said, "It's him; it's Andrew!"

Mrs. Montez said, "Well, I would like to let that boy have a piece of my mind."

Then she opened the door.

Andrew said, quickly before Mrs. Montez could blow up at him, "hi Mrs. Montez. I just wanted to properly say I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted Gabriella, but now I see she's with Troy and she's very happy. I just wanted to say sorry."

That little speech shocked Mrs. Montez, but she still said, "Well, thank you for the apology, but I would still like you to stay away from my daughter."

Andrew nodded while saying, "I understand ma'am." Then he walked away.

Mrs. Montez said, "I think that's over so Gabriella I think it's all over, and you have nothing to be scared about, alright?"

Gabriella said, "Of course not, especially because Troy's coming back tomorrow!" Then Gabriella happily hopped back to her place on the couch.

Mrs. Montez laughed, closed the door and then went back to the kitchen.

Gabriella heard, "We don't have the pasta noodles!" Then she saw her mom, coming out of the kitchen saying, 'Gabriella will you be ok by yourself for 5 minutes?"

Gabriella said, "I think so, but please hurry."

Mrs. Montez kissed Gabriella on the head and rushed out.

Gabriella sighed and went back to her book. A pounding knock shuck her from her book. Gabriella slowly made her way to the door, and looked though the peek hole again. She saw Andrew's face.

Andrew said, "Gabriella I know you're in there. Don't make me break down the door."

Gabriella back away from the door, hoping that he couldn't really knock it down, could he?

Andrew shouted, "Gabriella, you know I brought friends. You open the door or we break it door."

That scared Gabriella, but she was too shocked to run. Then the door began to shake from the outside force. When they finally broke down the door, Gabriella found her voice and her need to run. She ran and screamed. Yet, Andrew still caught her.

Andrew turned her around and slammed her into the nearest wall. Then he said, "Gabriella, you should have known better than to let my cousin 'talk' me out of coming after you."

Gabriella looked away, and noticed that they were alone.

Andrew laughed, and said, "Yea, they left. They're guarding the door for me. I got you, and I don't plan to share you."

Andrew pulled back to slap Gabriella. Gabriella screamed from the pain, hoping the neighbors would notice.

Andrew said, "Gabriella, what am I going to do to you? You know not to scream that just make matters worse." Then he shoved her hand up her shirt.

Gabriella cried, "Please don't do this! Please, Andrew!"

Andrew smirked, and said, "Gabriella, I wanted you and now that you don't want me, I want you more. And I'm going to have you no matter what." Then his hand went for her jeans.

Gabriella let a loud scream, and yelled, "Please Andrew don't do this! Please!"

Andrew just laughed, and said, "Gabriella, you know you want me. Just give up. I'm going to have you."

Gabriella said, "No, please!" She was flailing, but Andrew just tightened his arms, of course leaving large bruise in shape of hand prints. Andrew had almost had gotten in Gabriella's jeans when one of his friends yelled, "Andrew, someone tipped the police! We got to go NOW!"

Andrew let out a frustrated groan. He kissed Gabriella hard, saying, "I'm not through with you yet Gabriella," and then threw her on the floor. He ran out, and now Gabriella could hear the sirens, though her tears. She pulled herself up, and sat on the couch. She grabbed the phone, and called Kelsi.

Gabriella said, "Kelsi, please come over. I need you guys."


	10. Shocking Isn't It

**Chapter 9 Shocking Isn't It?**

Sitting in the living room was the whole gang. After Gabriella called Kelsi, Kelsi rushed over to find Gabriella sitting on the stairs with a bat. Kelsi tried to find out what happened to Gabriella, but all Gabriella did was cry her eyes out. Kelsi called Jason, and told him to rush over. When he came and saw Gabriella, he instantly comforted her. Kelsi smiled at her sweet and caring boyfriend, before she went to call the rest of the gang. Gabriella had yet to tell anyone, but they didn't care, they just tried to console her. When Gabriella's mom came home she found the whole gang there, and wondering why. When Gabriella finally told them everything, the girls were crying and still trying to Gabriella, who had started crying again. The guys were infuriated. They planned to go find Andrew when Gabriella said, "I don't even know how to tell Troy."

They didn't know what to do. They knew Troy should know, but now? Of all times, now wouldn't be good because they knew Troy would be angry, beyond angry. They also knew that Troy would act on his emotions before he got to Andrew. So, they decided to tell Troy tomorrow after he arrived.

The gang decided that they should spend the night just in case Andrew tried to come back. Also, they found out that the neighbors called the police. They said that they saw Andrew and his friends lurking around the house, and when Mrs. Montez left, Andrew starting pounding on the door. After they heard Gabriella's screams and pleads to stop, they called the police saying it was urgent.

Later that night, the guys stayed up while the girls fell asleep, and talked.

Zeke said, "What do you think Troy will do?"

Jason said, "What should _we_ do? We can't just stand by and let him do that."

Chad said, "Of course, we're not just going to let Troy do it by himself."

Zeke said, "Gabi's like our little sister. How can someone do that to her? I mean Gabi of all people!"

Chad said, "I know man, but all we can do is make sure he never comes near Gabi again."

Jason said, "Do you think Gabi will tell Troy?"

Zeke said, "I don't know. She might break down again."

Chad said, "It hurts to see her in so much pain."

Jason said, "It hurts to see any of these girls hurt."

Zeke said, "I know, and all we can do is make sure it doesn't happen."

Chad said, "Hey, do you guys know when Andrew is leaving?"

Zeke said, "I think he is supposed to leave when Troy comes back."

Jason said, "But if he is then how will he 'get' Gabriella back?"

Chad said, "I don't know. I think we should phone Mrs. Bolton tomorrow and ask her."

Zeke said, "It's so sick that Andrew would do that. And the fact that he's related to Troy doesn't even seem true."

Jason said, "I know, and even though he's Troy's cousin and all, you know that Troy will hurt anyone that hurt Gabi."

Zeke said, "Hey do you think that the police ever caught Andrew?"

Before any of them could answer, they heard someone outside. The guys checked on the girls, making sure they were asleep. Then, they went to check outside the windows. By Gabriella's back door, they heard, "I think she has friends over."

Another voice said, "Damn, how am I gonna get her back?"

First voice said, "Well, her mom is home. It's not like you can avoid her."

Second voice said, "Well, two people is easier then who know how many."

Third voice said, "You guys we mind as well go. We are way outnumbered."

Second voice said, "Are you scared? Or do you just want to back out."

Third voice said, "I just think that Gabriella has had enough."

Second voice said, "When she has enough, she'll be with me."

Third voice said, "Well, I want nothing to do with it, Andrew."

Second voice said, "You can't back out now. If we get caught, we'll bring you down with us. You mind as well, finish this, Toby."

First voice said, "Guys, if you get any louder you'll wake everyone up."

Andrew said, "Shut up, Kevin."

Toby said, "Do you think Gabriella has any guys over?"

Kevin said, "Maybe, you know her dad's gone."

Andrew said, "Do you really think Mrs. Montez would let that happen?"

Kevin said, "You never know, and what are you gonna tell Troy?"

Andrew said, "I'll deal with that later. Now I have to finish what I started earlier with Gabriella. She isn't gonna be a virgin when I'm done."

Kevin said, "How do you plan to do that? Aren't you going home tomorrow?"

Andrew said, "Dammit, I'm just gonna get her away from everyone tonight? Or I could stay one more night, just to say goodbye."

Toby said, "Like anyone would believe that."

Andrew said, "What did you say?"

Toby said, "Like… Anyone… Would… Believe… That… that slow enough for you? Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'll have to listen to you talk about something that'll NEVER happen. Gabriella was right, you're nothing but trouble."

Andrew said, "When did you talk to her?"

Toby said, "When she still lived near us."

Andrew said, "You know I can make you go down for all of this."

Toby said, "No, you couldn't."

Andrew said, "Really and why's that?"

Toby said, "Because there are guys on the other side of the door that heard everything you just said."

Andrew yelled, "WHAT?!?!?" Then he turned around to see that Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

Kevin said, "I told you Mrs. Montez would let guys over." Toby just laughed. Andrew was about to yell, but he heard a police siren, and ran. Toby and Kevin just watched him run. Then Toby said, "Hey if you go to the police with that, here's my number to clarify that, it was Andrew. I couldn't stop him and he forced me to help. I just wish I had a better big brother. Well, G'night!" The guys watch Toby and Kevin walk away, stunned to know that Toby just ratted out his brother, and to the favt that they're even related.

The guys decided that they didn't have much to worry about. They caught Andrew. So, they decided to go to sleep. They cuddled with their girlfriends and fell asleep, but before they totally fell asleep one thought floated though their minds.

_What was Troy going to think about all of this?_

**A/N: ****Well, I wanted to saw thanks to all that reviewed, but I'm still not getting a lot of reviews, and that make me think that no one really reads my story. So, please review, and tell me what you think. Please and thank you!**


	11. All On Anger

**Chapter 10 All on Anger**

The guys woke up to smell eggs and bacon and no girlfriends or 'sisters.' Before Chad could get up, Zeke asked, "Should we tell the girls about last night?"

Chad huffed, sat backed, and then said, "I don't know. Can't we eat breakfast first?"

Jason and Zeke laughed and said, "Fine, come on."

After they ate, they sat back in the living room. It was 11 o'clock and Troy was coming back at 1 o'clock. They were told to stay at Gabriella's house and Troy would go there right after he dropped off his luggage.

Zeke leaned over to Chad and asked, "Should we tell them?"

Sharpay leaned over and said, "Tell us what?" Zeke jumped at this, and immediately said, "Nothing!"

Sharpay sighed and said, "Come on Zeke. Please." Of course, Sharpay had on a pout that Zeke couldn't refuse. Yet, Zeke tries and looked at Chad, but Chad just raised his hands, as if he was surrendering.

Taylor smacked Chad in the back of the head, and just said, "Just tell us."

Jason said, "Ok fine. Last night…" (I don't feel like typing it out) He told them everything that had happened, which shocked them. Duh! Lol, sorry back to the story)

Gabriella was the first to speak, who said, "Wow, but I'm not surprised Toby did that. He was the sweetest guy back at my old school. I wonder if he's still dating my old best friend."

Sharpay said, "He sounds like a sweetie!"

Gabriella said, "He is; that's why I thought his brother was too."

They continued talking until they were interrupted by the doorbell, by not other then Troy Bolton!

Gabriella was the first to hug him, of course! She said, "Troy, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!"

Troy laughed and said, "I missed you to, Gabi!" He leaned down for a simple kiss, which turned into a almost make-out session due to the fact Chad yelled, "You can make-out later. Now you gotta fill us in about the college."

Troy pulled away from Gabriella, but still had his arm around her, and said, "Chad, you really want to know about the college?"

Chad said,"No, but were there a lot of hot babes?" That earned Chad another smack in the back of his head.

Instead, Taylor said, "How was it?"

Troy shrugged and said, "It's like school, but without my friends and my gorgeous girlfriend. What happened with you guys?"

Sharpay said, "Eh…anyway, do they have drama at that college?"

Troy shrugged and said, "I don't know. Dad made sure I knew _everything_ about their basketball team," and then he looked at Gabriella and continued, "so, did Andrew apologize?'

Gabriella froze, and looked at the girls for help, but they couldn't."

Troy said, worried, "Gabi, what's wrong? Did he do something to you?"

Gabriella said," T-Troy, A-Andrew cam-came back. H-he attacked me."

Troy said, "What? No, he promised he wouldn't."

Gabriella's tears began to fall, but she still said, "He lied, Troy. He came after me. He hurt me. He tried to rape me!" Gabriella let out a loud sob, and Troy pulled her into his arms, whisper soothing words into her ear. Chad pulled Troy outside on Gabriella front porch with Jason and Zeke, while the girls comforted Gabriella.

Chad told him everything from Andrew pounding on her door to what Toby said. Troy was furious.

Troy said, in a lowing voice with angry dripping from his voice, "He's my fucking cousin for g-d sakes. How could he do this?"

Jason said, "No one knows, but all we can do is make sure he doesn't get close to the girls."

Troy said, "I shouldn't have left."

Chad said, "It's not your fault."

Troy said, "How do you know that? I could have been with her then if I didn't go."

Zeke said, "What if you were here, and she still got hurt. Would it still be your fault?"

Troy said, "I guess not."

Jason said, "Then stops beating yourself over this."

Troy said, "What are we going to do? I mean she told us, yea, but Andrew where back to wherever he lives now."

Chad said, "Last night he said he was going to try to stay an extra day."

Jason said, "He's gonna try something, but what?"

Zeke said, "Well, he's going to try to get Gabriella alone."

Chad said, "Then made sure she's never alone! Problem solved!"

Troy said, "Problem not solved, what if he comes back, and we're not around. We have to make sure he knows never to come near Gabriella or the girls."

Zeke said, "But how?"

Jason said, "I don't know. How about we ask the girls? I mean we have geniuses in there why don't we use them."

Chad said, "That would have been so much easier!"

Sharpay poked her head outside, and said, "Are you guys ever gonna come in, Gabriella's worried."

They planned the plan out perfectly, but the girls were worried every time they would ask their boyfriend what they were going to do, "They would say you don't have to worry about that", or "We have to make sure everything is perfect before we think about that." Gabriella was the first to notice the car driving up and down her street. Troy realized it was Andrew's truck.

After they told Mrs. Montez, she left the house just as planned. Then the girls got into one car, and the guys got into another, but Troy was of course kissing Gabriella goodbye. Troy took his time to get to the car, making sure Gabriella was probably out the backdoor. Andrew's car's of course just happened to be in front of Gabriella's house when Troy's car was out of sight. Andrew got out along with two other friends taking their time because of course Andrew thinks Gabi's alone, but she's safely at Taylor's with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay, but inside is Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

What will happen when Troy opens the door?

After Troy left Gabriella, she ran through the backdoors and was just about to pass the back of the opposite house, Troy and the guys passed her. Of course, Troy stopped to kiss her and to hurry to the girls, and still the unanswered question, which was what he was going to do to Andrew, was asked by Gabriella. Instead of the answer she was told to just go to the car, and that the guys needed to get to the house. With one final kiss, the guys disappeared. All Gabriella could do was get to Sharpay's car, and hope that they didn't get themselves in trouble.

By the time the guys got to Gabriella's house, they heard Andrew yelling, "…you know that I can break your door down easy again. I know you are alone. Troy shoulda been smarter than that. Oh, and those guys you call friends heard me and just left you like that." Zeke peeked out the window, and saw that Andrew and his two friends were on the front lawn. Andrew continued, "I see you Gabriella, Just because you peek out doesn't mean I can't see you. Little Troy can't help you." By now, Andrew was on Gabriella's steps, while his friends just laughed. "Come on Gabriella you know you liked me touching you yesterday…" Andrew taunted. Yet before he could let out another sound, a very, _very_ angry Troy threw open the door, advancing towards a very shocked Andrew.

**A/N: Please R & R! It would help me to update soon! Lol! I also have to say that I won't be able to update in a few days or so. I have to go out of state for a few days, but I promise I will update as soon as possible! **


	12. It's Over

**Chapter 11 It's Over  
**

Recap: _Andrew taunted. Yet before he could let out another sound, a very, very angry Troy threw open the door, advancing towards a very shocked Andrew._

Troy yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are, Andrew? I though you said you were going to leave _my_ girlfriend alone!"

Andrew was frightened by his cousin's different expression. He usually saw his cousin as a good guy, never a guy that would fight his own cousin. Andrew then, stuttered, "T-troy, I t-thought you left."

Troy bitterly laughed and said, "Like I would leave my girlfriend after what you did to her!"

Andrew said hastily, "Troy, you don't understand."

Troy questioned, "What exactly DON'T I understand?"

Andrew said the first thing that came through his mind, "Gabriella lied to you! She's just trying to get between us. She's just wanted you to fight for her. She thought it would be funny…"

Before Andrew could utter another word, Troy's fist made contact with Andrew's cheek.

While Andrew had to catch himself, Troy advanced towards him, and said deadly lowly, "You know _nothing_ about Gabriella. You have no right to talk about her that way. She isn't tearing us apart. You are. I told you to leave her alone, but you just don't understand." Troy finally stopped when Andrew was side by side to his 'helping' friends. Even though he had his friends they were no match to Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke. Of course Troy threw the first punch because Andrew had said yet another stupid, insulting comment about Gabriella. As they fought, Andrew's 'friends' knew they were not going to win this fight, they fled. Of course they left Andrew with the guys.

With the girls:

Gabriella said, "You guys don't think they'll do something dramatic, do you?"

Sharpay asked, "You want this guy to leave you alone, don't you?"

Gabriella yelled, "Of course I do! It's just what if the guys get in trouble, or something. I don't want to get them in trouble because of me or especially not for Andrew." Gabriella's eyes began to water.

Kelsi went to hug Gabriella and said, "We know Gabi, but you know the guys would do anything to keep you and any of us safe."

Taylor added, "Yea, and they're not the stupid. Well, maybe Chad but he's doing this for you. They care about you."

"I know, but what if they get in a big fight and Troy and the guys get caught, and Andrew gets away?" Gabriella questioned.

Sharpay said, "Gabriella, don't think about things like that! Think positive!"

A few minutes or so past, and Gabriella asked, "Shouldn't the guys be back?"

Taylor said, "Yea, I thought they were only going to make sure Andrew never came near us again?"

Kelsi added, "Yea, but you know they never actually told us what they were going to do."

Sharpay asked, "What do you think they'll…"

All the girls took a sharp intake, and screamed, "NO!"

"You don't think…"

"They wouldn't…"

"They're not that stupid…"

"Please tell they wouldn't…"

All of a sudden, they all got up, and ran towards Gabriella's house.

Back with the guys:

Now as Jason and Zeke held Andrew back while Chad and Troy took turns beating the crap out of Andrew. When the girls finally appeared, Gabriella yelled for them to stop. After the words left her mouth, Troy and Chad dropped their raised arms, and Jason and Zeke dropped Andrew. Andrew lay barely conscious. Gabriella ran to troy and immediately examined his hand.

A few minutes after the girls arrived, the police arrived. Apparently, the neighbors called the police again. Gabriella explained that Andrew tried to attack her again, and the guys were there to protect her and the girls this time. Of course, the police took Andrew, but not before they told Gabriella that they would have to testify against him if they had to go to court.

After the girls nursed their boyfriends' wounds, which weren't many, the gang was in Gabriella's living room watching a movie. There were couples every where, cuddling on the couch, on the floor, in the loveseat. They also planned for another sleepover.

Sharpay was the first to speak after the movie ended. She said, "I'm glad this is all over"

Kelsi added, "Yea, now he can never hurt any of us."

Gabriella said softly, "I want to thank you guys for everything you did for me."

Chad replied, "Anything for our little sister."

Jason added, "You don't think we would let that bastard go after what he did to you, do you?"

Troy said, "Anything for you Gabi. We love you." He then kissed her lovingly on the top of her head.

Gabriella was on the verge of crying, but still said, "And I love you guys."

That night, everyone was asleep, but Gabriella. She was thinking to herself, "_What did I do to deserve all of this, a great group of friends and a great boyfriend." _With that thought, she looked at a sleeping Troy. She unknowingly said softly, "What did I do to deserve a sweet boyfriend like you?" Then she tightened her grip on Troy waist, and snuggled closer. Troy woke up from the sudden movement around him. She looked down at Gabriella and saw that she was still awake. Then he whispered,"What are you still doing up?"

Gabriella slightly jumped, and looked up at Troy. She smiled and said, "Just thinking."

Troy smiled back and said "About what?"

Gabriella said, "How great you are."

Troy laughed softly, and questioned, "Really? So how great am I?"

Gabriella giggled and replied, "Like beyond the greatness, more like awesome."

Troy said, with a huge grin, "Then, tat must mean I have an awesome girlfriend, who really needs to go to sleep."

Gabriella said, "Fine, but then I don't get to admire my _gorgeous_ boyfriend while he sleeps."

Troy replied, "Well, what if I want to admire my _adorable_ girlfriend while she sleeps."

Gabriella said, "Then you won't get your sleep, and I can't have that."

Troy laughed and said, "Fine, then we'll both go to sleep and admire each other in the morning. How is that?"

Gabriella giggled and stated, "Agreed." And instead of the usually handshake, Gabriella snuggled in closer to Troy and fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Troy however admired his girlfriend, before falling asleep as will.

**A/N: Well, you guys got it all, the fight, Troyella fluff, now what else do ya want? Lol, Please review! And I'm sad to say the story is mnear the end! **


	13. How It Should Be

**A/N: I know you guys hate these (so do I), but I just wanted to say that this is the last chapter. I really don't know if there's going to be a sequel because I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. Well, now on to the story!**

**Chapter 11 The Epilogue: How It Should Be  
**

Gabriella and the gang had been though so much their senior year. Yet, they overcame whatever came their way, by standing by and protecting one another. Gabriella had to testify against Andrew, and he was declared guilty for attempt rape. Gabriella was relieved that Andrew was never going to hurt her, and she knew that the gang would always be behind her. Now they all are standing outside of East High. They had finally finished high school, together. Of course, they also plan to go to Duke for their college years. They all got full rides to Duke. The guys of course got it for their great basketball skills, Gabriella and Taylor for their academics, and Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan for their drama talents. Finally, they walked away from East High, no longer students. They went to Sharpay and Ryan's house to celebrate. They were all gathered in the pool, sharing their favorite moments.

Sharpay went first, "My favorite memory was when you guys were in the talent show, and when you guys were doing the poetry. You guys were really…what is the word…original is." Then everyone busted out laughing.

Zeke calmed down and said, "Well, Shar, you have to promise me you won't be mad when I tell you mine, okay?"

Sharpay frowned and questioned, "Why would I be mad?"

Zeke replied, "Well, my favorite moment was when Gabi threw the chili fries on you." Everyone busted out laughing again, beside Sharpay, who yelled, "You think that was FUNNY?" and Gabriella, who defended herself by saying, "Hey, I didn't throw it at her it was an accident."

Troy said, "Babe, if that was an accident then what about the food fight?"

Before she could defend herself, Chad yelled, "That was my favorite moment. It was hysterical." Everyone was laughing, and sat back thinking about the food fight.

_Flashback:_

_They were having a picnic for the fourth of July in the Evan's backyard because they had the 'best' view. They had three picnic tables full of food. First to the table was Chad of course. They were seated, in the order Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason, and then on the other side was Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy. _

_Zeke asked, "Why is there so much food?"_

_Taylor answered, "Well, you guys do eat a lot."_

_Jason yelled, "Hey, we do not."_

_Kelsi reassured Jason by saying, "Babe she didn't mean you, she might Chad."_

_Chad tried to shout, but was muffled by the large amount of food in his mouth, so instead of "Hey!" it was "Hef!"_

_Sharpay added, "And Gabi kept trying to add Troy's favorites," then she turned to Zeke, "I added some of your fav…" All of a sudden, Sharpay's beautiful blonde hair was covered with mashed potatoes, and Gabriella had a smirk on her face and her hand was covered in mashed potatoes._

_Gabriella said, "Oops, my bad. I'm _so _sorry." Then she shook her hand to get the rest of the mashed potatoes off her hand, but then she was hit in the chest with a handful of cole slaw._

_Sharpay smiled sweetly and said, "I just thought I should return the favor."_

_Gabriella stood up and leaned across the table. She, then, poured the whole bowl of mashed potatoes on the front of her shirt, while saying, "Well, you didn't have to, but since you did, I have a little present for you."_

_Sharpay shrieked, "Gabriella, this is my favorite shirt!"_

"_Oops, I was just returning your favor." Gabriella replied sweetly._

_Sharpay picked up the bowl of cole slaw and Gabriella picked up a bowl of gravy. Chad yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"_

_End of flashback_

Taylor was the first to catch her breathe and added, "My favorite was when Gabriella and I had to mess up the game board and the science experiment for the callbacks."

Gabriella added, "Yea, but my favorite was the actual musical. Troy looked so cute, and I got my first stage kiss."

Troy asked, "Just cute, I was hot, and so was that stage kiss."

Gabriella blushed while the rest of the gang laughed.

Then Troy added, "My favorite moment was during the after party for the triple win."

Gabriella laughed and said, "That's the night you added me to be your girlfriend."

Troy said proudly, "Yup and the fact that you said yes made it was favorite memory."

Gabriella blushed, and Jason said, "Before you two go into lovey-dovey mode, my favorite was when we had that slumber party on New Year's."

Taylor questioned, "Wasn't that the time you guys scared the crap out of all of us."

Jason replied, "Yea!"

Sharpay added, "And the time you guys started that stupid "Gotcha" game?"

Jason repeated, "Yea!"

Gabriella added, "And isn't that the time we went up to Sharpay's room and made you guys sleep in the living room alone?"

Jason repeated, sadly, "Oh, yea"

Kelsi laughed and added, "Well, at least we came back down an hour later." Then the girls busted into giggles.

_Flashback:_

_Everyone from the New Year's party had left and the girls were cleaning up. _

_Gabriella asked, "Hey where are the guys?"_

_Taylor stopped and said, "I thought they were going to pick up outside, then come inside."_

_Sharpay added, "Yea, but it's been a while."_

_Kelsi sighed and said, "I guess we should go look for them."_

_Gabriella went outside, Sharpay went upstairs, Kelsi and Taylor went into the hallway, but Taylor went to the north wing, and Kelsi went to the south wing. Then a chorus of "Gotcha!" rang through the house. Then there was a lot of yelling. The girls had dragged each guy by the ear into the living room, still yelling at them. Gabriella held Chad's ear, Kelsi held Troy's, Sharpay held Jason's, and Taylor held Zeke's. Then Ryan ran into the room with a questioning look. He saw the pained look on the guys' faces and said, "Girls, let go," the girl finally released the guys' ears, and then Ryan added, "Guys explain."_

_Chad said, "It was just a joke."_

_Taylor yelled, "That scared the crap out of us!"_

_Troy added, "It was harmless."_

_Gabriella said, "Really? You know what else is harmless, not kissing for a week."_

_Jason said, "We didn't mean any harm."_

_Kelsi added, "Yet, you still did it."_

_Zeke said to Sharpay, "Shar, it was just for laughs."_

_Sharpay bitterly laughed, and said, "You want to know what's just for laughs, the fact that you guys have to clean the rest of this mess and that you have to sleep down here alone. And it better be clean by the time we come down here…tomorrow." With that, they girls marched upstairs without a single word._

_In an hour, the girls came down to help the guys because they thought they were a little harsh._

_Surprisingly, the whole downstairs was clean, and the guys were in their sleeping bags. When the guys saw the girls they said they were sorry. The girls quickly accepted, and laid next to their boyfriends, saying they were sorry for being mean. They, then, watched a movie and went to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

Ryan said, "My favorite was today at graduation, especially when I told Aurora my true feelings."

Aurora blushed, but still asked, "So, this is the great gang? Should I be scared?"

Everyone laughed, and Chad said, "No, we just know how to have fun."

Jason looked at Kelsi and asked, "What's your favorite moment Kels?"

Kelsi laughed and said, "My favorite moment was the time us girls beat you guys in basketball."

Jason defended him and the other guys, by saying, "We let you girls win."

Kelsi laughed and said, "Yea right! We could beat you guys anytime any place!"

Jason challenged her by saying, "Really? Are you going to put your money where your mouth is?"

Kelsi looked at the girls for their approval first, and got it. Then she said, "What do you have in mind?"

The guys nodded, and Jason said, "A game, and the winners get a day full of whatever they want, and no complaining from the losers."

Kelsi agreed, "Deal."

They got dressed and went to the Evan's basketball court. Zeke held the ball, but Sharpay took and yelled, "You guys get Ryan, and we get Aurora!"

Chad screamed, "Why?"

Taylor said, "It is boys against girls, Chad."

Chad said, "Fine."

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the half court line, and then Troy and Gabriella was staring into each other's eyes. Gabriella just smiled and thought, "_This is how it should be. There's good and the bad memories, but always with the whole gang." _Then, the Evan's butler threw the ball up, and Gabriella tore her eyes away and tipped the ball towards the girls. Aurora had the ball and was about make her shot when Troy passed Gabriella, saying, "This is going to be one interesting game."

**A/N: That's it! My story's over! Hopefully I get better reviews then last time! Please R&R! And I wanted to thank all of you that reviewed. It helped me finish my story. **


End file.
